deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update August 30th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on August 30th, 2013. News General *Update Regarding the New Deviation Page We've been monitoring performance and feedback since launch of the new deviation page to A/B testing, and we wanted to provide an update in regards to how the new deviation page has been performing, as well as following-up on community feedback and response. Some valid concerns were raised by the community during this testing period. Moving forward for deviants who are in the new deviation page test group, we'll be keeping the aspects of the test that were successful (such as More From This Artist, More from deviantART, and the associated cleaner sidebar styling), while removing the aspects that need further refinement. These sections have been replaced with the familiar layout of the previous deviation page. *Deviant and Art Mentions (Beta Testers) A new feature has been launched that's designed to make interacting with others even easier than before! Deviant & Art Mentions are a highly requested feature that send notifications to your Message Center when someone mentions you or your work in a public location on site. *A Sta.sh API Console has been released, allowing developers to test live responses to our OAuth APIs. *All Journals that needed to be moved to reflect the new Journal Category Tree have been moved to their respective categories. *The list of countries that Prints can be shipped to has been updated. Sta.sh / Submit *Targeted Dropping and Infinite Scroll in Sta.sh When you upload a file to your Sta.sh by dragging and dropping it, you can now easily put your file in a specific place in your Sta.sh! This combines the process of uploading and organizing, making it easier than before to organize and maintain your projects, even when adding new files. In addition, infinite scrolling has been added to your Sta.sh. When browsing your Sta.sh or inside of stacks, you can now scroll and view all of your files on one page, rather than relying on pagination to find your files. DeviantArt muro *The annotation tool has been modified to allow users to pick the text color when using the "blank" style. Bug fixes General *Some thumbnails embedded in deviation descriptions did not respect the "Hide and require login to view" Share setting. *Changing a Poll option via the Poll widget would require a page refresh before the changed option would display. *When browsing Collections on a More Like This result, it was possible for stored deviations to display. *The "Your Prints Store" and "Manage Prints" pages have been removed due to lack of use. *When making purchases, it was possible that a transaction would be declined when using a previously stored credit card to pay for a Premium Membership. *When comments were made on a Poll, the Poll widget did not show the correct comment count until after the next vote. *If you opened an arrow menu when editing your Profile page, the menu sometimes stayed open after clicking elsewhere. *Browsing Group deviations by using the "Previous" and "Next buttons after editing that Group's layout would lead to some issues when trying to use. *The percent amount was not displaying on some Group Polls, when placed in narrow columns. *When viewing custom folder icons in a deviant's Gallery, the left side would be cut off by 2 pixels. *The "New" graphic on the Motion Book category would not display the correct color when the Motion Book category was selected. *The "Name" field in the deviantID widget and "Real Name" field on one's Profile Page were not syncing properly. DeviantArt muro *The OK and Cancel buttons on the Font modal were not working properly. *The Import Image menu option would not work properly after an image had already been imported. *If a person used their browser's settings to be zoomed out on a page, some controls would not display properly. Sta.sh / Submit *For Beta Testers, when dropping a file onto a stack and then cancelling the upload immediately after, the thumbnail would disappear and then reappear. Sta.sh Writer *If an icon was included in a comment, the icon would float to the front of the comment. *On smaller screens, buttons on the Sta.sh Writer toolbar could be cut off in the Forums, most frequently the link icon. *Some scrolling issues could occur when clicking Add Media or Hide Media. *When viewing a Sta.sh stack's contents in Sta.sh Writer's sidebar, the content could occasionally be pushed over to the right, where it couldn't really be seen. *In Sta.sh, clicking the "Previous" and "Next" navigation arrows would insert deviations into the comment box instead of navigating. *For people viewing the new deviation page, Journals flagged as mature content would be visible even before clicking to view. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013